Local area networks (LANs) allow a plurality of computers to communicate with each other. A wireless LAN is one type of LAN. A wireless LAN allows computers to communicate with each without wires. An advantage of a wireless LAN is that is allows computers to be moved within a physical area (“service area”) without regard to physical connections. Common wireless transmission medians used in wireless LAN networks include infrared light and radio wave propagation. One type of wireless LAN system uses an IEEE 802.11 technology standard protocol to communicate within the network. Other common protocols used on wireless LAN systems include BLUE TOOTH, HOME RF WIDEBAND, IEEE 802.11b and IEEE 802.11a.
Conventional wireless LAN systems typically use “access points.” An access point is a device that acts as a transmitter and a receiver. Each access point is coupled to interface with an “infrastructure” network such as an Ethernet network. In a wireless LAN, computers or stations communicate with the access point via the wireless transmission median. That is, messages generated by the computers are sent to an associated access point and messages received by the computers are transmitted through an associated access point. For the system to work properly, computers must be placed within a certain distance from its associated access point to allow for transmission and reception of signals. Therefore, proper placement of the access points is paramount. According to current practice, access points are placed using a signal strength meter. This often results in the use of more access points than is necessary.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in placing access points in a wireless LAN.